Elf of Dwoadda
by Ashiieee
Summary: Lucy is a night elf who is found by the king of a blood elf kingdom. Adopted by a blood elf, she grows older and becomes loved. However.. things never go perfectly as they were planned.


Here is a new story. It is not horror. It is adventure and fantasy. Enjoy :D

* * *

Once, in a strange and terrifying forest there was a kingdom. It was known as the Kingdom of Merracylin (Mar-a-sea-le-in). The whole kindgom was populated by blood elves and blood elves alone. That changed one day during a warm autumn.

The king who was named Nrymallein (Nery-Mal-eon) was scanning his castle for there were complaints of crying and whining coming from outside of the castle. While he was walking, he saw a flash of black hair sticking out from behind a wall. As he went over to investigate, the crying grew louder. King Nerymallein began to get closer to the crying and black hair and then stopped as his eyes reached the ground in front of him, widening in shock and confusion.

There was a purple-black bundle that was loosely wrapped around each cloth. The odd thing was that it was moving and it looked like tiny hands stretching out the pretty fabric. Soon, the bundle cloth split open like an egg being cracked unto a hard surface, and out came a small little girl from the torn cloth. The little girl tumbled until she stopped at the king's feet and sat up, wiping the dirt smudges and sand off of her face and dress.

The king looked the young girl over and felt disgust growing inside of him. This girl was a night elf. The night elves and blood elves hate each other to the utmost. He knew she was a night elf because of her appearance.

Blood elves had white to blonde colored hair and always had tanned skin. Blood elf's eyes were always green or blue, and they always wore red and had red markings on their body. Blood elves had short pointy ears.

Night elves had black to raven colored hair and always had pale skin. Night elf's eyes were always white or purple and had dark black-purple-blue clothing on and had black markings on their body. Night elves had long pointy ears. This young girl had black hair and sea foam white eyes. Her skin was pale however she had no markings on her body. Her ears didn't show out of her hair either and she looked somewhat human.

The little elf stopped and slowly looked up at the king without hesitation. She eyed the strange elf and tilted her head with a confused expression adorning her tiny, angelic face. The king looked at her, puzzled with amazement, and wonder. He had never since a night elf before up close like this. He had never seen a child dark elf either. This is little girl was, mysterious, yet adorable. Her innocent face held fright and terror as he could tell she was lost.

Lost? That didn't sound right. The little elf had been wrapped up neatly and tightly in a bundle. It seems as if someone...

Left her here. How can someone get lost in a bundle? Especially at her age. The young night elf looked as if she was only at the age of 5. that was really young for an elf. Usually elves lived to be 60,000 years old, or more if they were lucky. Some elves were created from magic.. some were born from mothers.

"A-are you my father?" The little night elf had asked asked, her voice breaking from fright and sadness. The king looked down at her and sighed as he shook his head at the little elf. What happened next broke the king's heart. The young night elf had spoken one word. "Oh..." Then she looked away and the king heard soft before her body had started to shake and what looked like water, had hit the ground and stained her dirty, torn white dress. The elf wiped her eyes and looked up at the king smiling. "I thought you were my dad. My name is Lucy.." said the little girl. "Lucy..." Nrymallein had recited her name over and over as he placed a finger on his chin, tapping it.

**"Lucy... that seems so familiar."** The king's thoughts raced and buzzed with the name "Lucy". Nrymallein had heard this name before.. but where? It was almost as if he knows this name from somewhere... and the girl.. she had looked familiar also. Nrymallein could have sworn he had seen Lucy from sometime.. in the past.

"Lucy.. hmm..." Nrymallein had spoken her name once more before he stared straight at her knitting his eyebrows together. "Lucy.. do you know where your parents are?" The king had asked her, his gaze never once leaving her angelic face. Lucy had stopped smiling and looked at the ground, biting her lip to keep from crying again. "No sir.. I do not know of my parent's whereabouts." Lucy had turned her head lower to towards the ground and whispered. "I wish I did though."

Nrymallein let out a deep breath as he bent down towards Lucy. "Lucy until we find your parents.. would you like to stay with me at my castle?" he had asked little Lucy. Nrymallein nearly jumped as Lucy quickly turned towards him and grinned widely. "R-realy? you mean it?" asked Lucy. The king smiled, "Sure. Now, come with me so we can get you washed off and dressed." With this being said, Nrymallein had gently taken Lucy's hand and stood her up, before leading her inside of the titanium gates.

"Wow..!" Lucy's eyes almost bulged from their sockets at the sight before them. A village.. filled with blood elves left and right. There were markets, and weaponry huts, houses and clothing huts. Some of the blood elves were completely armed with heavy weapons. Some female blood elves were carrying young children unto their hips. Lucy was very happy to see many other elves around her, but the other elves were not happy to see her at all. Most of the blood elves started to whisper as they stopped what they were doing.

"A night elf! What is "that thing" doing in this village?" "The king Nrymallein is even holding her hand! How can he do that without being disgusted!" "Those evil night elves.. have you heard they do evil black magic?" "Yes.. I heard they take control over other elves and make them do their evil deeds." "Ugh! Look how ugly she looks!" "Things like that do not belong here!" "Yeah! They belong in a hell hole filled with blood-thirsty trolls and goblins!" "Yeah!"

Lucy gulped and felt tears swelling up into her eyes again. These means things these blood elves were saying about her.. hurt her very bad. King Nrymallein heard every single one of the nasty, and rude whispers and felt very angered by what they were saying about Lucy. Wait.. he was, mad? Why should he get mad? It is a nasty night elf... his enemy! But... she is only a child. She doesn't even know about the hatred and war between Blood elves and Night elves probably.

"Oh.. this young elf.. she is very adorable. Is she yours king Nrymallein?" A voice had appeared beside them. Nrymallein had stopped and looked over to his left and felt his heart flutter. There, standing, was a beautiful blood elf. She had long flowing strawberry blonde hair that was very curly. She had pretty strawberry cola colored eyes. Her skin was tanned perfectly without any imperfections.

"No.. she is not mine. I found her all alone outside of the castle grounds." Nrymallein answered. The woman blood elf had kneeled down to the night elf and tickled Lucy underneath her chin, smiling as Lucy giggled. "Aww.. she is very cute.. I don't know who would leave her alone like that." Lucy had interwined her hands behind her back smiling shyly at the lady. "My name is Lucy..What is your name pretty lady?" Lucy had asked in her very innocent and cute tone. "My name is Nerra... and Lucy that is a very beautiful name." Nerra giggled. Blushing, Lucy curstied. "Nice to meet you Miss Nerra!" Lucy tittered.

King Nrymallein was astonished by Nerra's kindness towards Lucy. Surely she knows about the hatred and war? Besides, Nerra and Lucy are two completely different elves! A blood elf commenting and being nice towards a night elf? This was... strange. But it was a very rare.. but sweet thing to see. "Lucy.. would you like to love with me hun?" requested Nerra. Lucy gasped slightly and covered her mouth. "You.. you mean that Miss Nerra?" "Why of course sweetie.. I can understand that the king is very busy and he would probably have to do a lot of work." Nerra nodded at the king and smiled kindly. "Yes, I have a lot of work to tend to and I might never play or spend time with you Lucy." said the king, frowning sincerely.

Lucy's long pointy ears dropped a little out of sadness. "B-but... will you come and visit me?" she asked her question to the king. Nrymallein ruffled Lucy's hair and nodded simply , beaming happily. "Why of course Lucy.". Nerra had sighed at the somewhat sad scene and gently grabbed Lucy's shoulders as she stood up. "Come on now Lucy.. time to go inside and get you cleaned up.. and I will get you something to eat." "Oh boy! I cannot wait Miss Nerra!" exclaimed Lucy, laughing with happiness. As Nerra and Lucy turned around, the king couldn't help but smile at the scene. It looked like a daughter and mother looking happily at each other. No disgusted looked on their faces, no arguing, no rude words or cruel actions. But a 2 elved family.

Nrymallein grinned sadly, but gladly as he turned away and headed towards his castle to get his work done.

* * *

**13 YEARS LATER..**

The village was once again swarming with blood elves. Today was a very busy and special day. It was the "Gracious Harvest". This kind of harvest was when every elf in the whole village including the king and royal subjects of the royal family gathered together and had a big feast to celebrate safety and no harm cursed upon them and their humble village.

Crowds of people infested the village, and one particular girl easily moved past all of the hurried blood elves. She had long raven black hair with noticable purple streaks running along through it. Her hair went all the way down to her lower back and was silky, soft and smooth. It was perfectly straight and had little ringlets at the very ends of her hair. Her skin was pale and it was the color of snow. The woman's eyes were a very pretty and a rare amethyst color. Her lips were a rosey color and were full. Her skin was smooth and there was no hair, or imperfections, or even blemishes upon her delicate skin. She wore a long, white dress that reached her upper legs. She had a purple/jet black corset vest that hugged her chest. Her village boots looked very elegant and perfect with her dress. A medium long purple ribbon flowed at from behind her and tied her dress up in the back.

Her bracelets on her arms dangled and clanked together as she walked, the heavy brown basket in her arms scratching against her skin. The woman smiled, flashing her brilliant perfect white teeth to elves walking by. She looked delighted as the blood elves smiled back and waved.

"Oh hey Lucy!" "Lucy.. my mom says you can spend the night again!" "Lucy, can you help me with my basket weaving?" "Lucy! I have your sword ready!" "Oi.. Lucy! I like your outfit!" "Lucy are you attending the harvest tonight?" "Lucy.. come talk with me and Jura!" "Lucy, did you hear about the new village in the forest?"

Lucy was all that really ever came out of the blood elven's mouth. Over the years, Lucy became very familiar with every blood elf there.. and as she grew older she was very well liked by all the elves, and trusted too. Many of the blood elf males liked her secretly and became good friends with her. A lot of the female blood elves became friends with her just so they could have her as their friends and to hang out with her. All of the blood elves truly liked Lucy.

Lucy walked to an old blood elf woman sitting in a chair, knitting some stitches and quilts together. "Okay Nula.. I have the basket to put all of the quilts in!" shouted Lucy as she bent slightly and put her hand to the side of her mouth as she yelled into the old elven's ear. "Hmm... speak up child.. for I cannot hear what you are speaking." Calmly said the voice of Nula, the wise and very old blood elf. Lucy grunted slightly and placed her hands upon her hips, her hair shaking smoothly around her as she turned her head looking for something to make Nula hear her. "Aha!" Lucy grinned and picked up a carved goblin's horn and placed it next to Nula's ear. "Nula.. the basket is ready for your quilts." Said Lucy, her voice soft and almost into a whisper. Nula shook her head wildly and gently took the horn away from Lucy's soft hands. "Child.. there is no need to yell into an old elven's ear."

Rolling her eyes, Lucy quickly smiled again and showed Nula her basket. "How does it look Nula?" questioned Lucy eagerly for answers. "Does it look good?" Lucy had practically jumped up and down with excitement for good answers. Nula studied the basket and nodded, moving her eyes upon Lucy's still angelic face. "Yes my dear elven. This basket is wonderful and very beautiful in it's weaven form." Nula had chuckled at the end of what he had said. As she looked to Lucy her chuckle was replaced with a very proud smile.

Nula loved how Lucy grew up from a child night elf who was hated and shunned, to a very beautiful grown woman night elf that all of the blood elves now loved and adored. Lucy was always respected, and treated fairly. All of the villager blood elves actually thought of Lucy as one of their own. "Oh, Lucy!" A voice hollered from behind them as it became closer. Lucy turned around and put the basket down. "Mom.. sorry I didn't tell you I was bringing a basket to Nula." Lucy looked down, ashamed. "Oh Lucy.. it is okay hunny. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." the voiced let out a sighed relief. Standing there, was a very beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair that was curly, and strawberry cola eyes. Her perfectly tanned skin matched her red/pink dress that was slightly dirty from working all day. It was Nerra. You see... Nerra had personally adopted Lucy as her own, and ever since then, Lucy has been calling Nerra mom, and Nerra had been calling Lucy her daughter.

Giggling, Lucy hugged her mother. "I am very glad to see you are not working." Lucy looked up at her mother's tired face and slightly frowned. "Mom.. you need sleep.". Nerra shook her head, her smile never-fading away. "I am fine Lucy.. I will go back to bed later.".

"Hm.. you better" Lucy gave her mother a very concerned look and then turned around wrapping her delicate arms around her basket and folded some clothing inside of them. "Well.. I must go mom.. the harvest is beginning soon."

The sun glided across the sky, the blue hues changing colors each hour. Lucy hummed to herself as she walked out of the village gates and into the forest to pick some berries for the harvest. Lucy smiled ad out her hand above her eyes, looking up at the sky. "My.. it sure is a wonderful day for a harvest.". It was true. All of the trees and bushes had delicious and ripe fruits glued onto their green leafy surface. The birds were talking to each other with their beautiful songs.

Lucy began to pick some strawberries and blueberries and dropped each one into her basket. Lucy jumped up and swiped her hands across some red and green apples. She noticed how they began to shake and held her other basket up. The basket weighed down and clunks and sounds of apple clashing with apple entered Lucy's ears and drowned them with the sound. Lucy gently leveled the basket to her waist and looked inside. She licked her lips and scanned her purple eyes all over the apples. The delightful aroma of the juicy apples drenched her nose and dabbed at her tounge. Lucy could almost taste them.

Lucy's eyes stopped upon a delicious, scarlet colored apple. The apple shinned with a glorious gloss that made it look almost like wax. Lucy licked her lips once again and grasped the red apple into her pale hand as she brung it to her mouth. Her teeth broke through the red barrier and sunk into the moist center of the apple. The deliciousness of the apple created a delightful savor of tastes. Splashes of juice, here and there, splattering all over her tounge like colorful paint descending upon white paper. Lucy took more bites out of her apple, content with the beautiful day and the sweet, zesty taste of her apple.

Minutes later, Lucy had balanced now 3 baskets full of strawberries, grapes, blackberries, apples, oranges and pears. Walking through the forest, Lucy smiled and did her best to wave at other blood elves passing by. "Thank the god Rillifane Rallathil!" Lucy sighed with relief as nothing hapened to her in the forest. She walked inside and glanced around her, finally spotting a very big table created from wood and divine golden leaves. As Lucy set the 3 baskets on the table and began to place them neatly into the commodious and bulky horn of the 5 eyed troll, horses and trumphets blared into the village and stopped everybody in their tracks.

"Today, the king will join us for our harvest!" An elven male with long blonde hair that was tied up, and sparkly aqua blue eyes wearing a long red suit that was torn at the sleeves and had red markings molded into his clothing. He backd away to the side and bowed, as he was follwed by all of the other blood elves who also bowed out of loyalty and respect.

Lucy also bowed, but she looked up deliberately at the King who was now standing in front of everyone, a smile connected upon his face. Flashbacks and memories to the day she first met him, appeared into her mind and one particular memory embedded into her head.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Lucy had just turned eight years old and her mother and her were sitting outside gazing at the shining stars, wishing upon the falling ones._

_"Mommy.. do you ever think I will find my parents one day?" Lucy had turned to face her mother, a questioning look sealed tightly unto her face. Her mother, Nerra, smiled and looked into her daughter's adorable little face. "You will.. someday you will sweetie." Her mother turned to look back at the stars. "Someday..."._

_Lucy nodded at her mother's words and peered at the stars once again, the word "someday" sticking to her thoughts as she went over them repeatedly. A sound erupting from her right broke through her thoughts and caught her attention. "Lucy!" shoutings of her name mimmiced throughtout the midnight air, vibrating intense happiness. Lucy quickly recognized the voice and jumped out of her chair runnning towards the voice, and now light source advancing towards her running form._

_Her bare feet pittered and pattered across the solid earthy surface. She smiled, her breath becoming louder and turning white into the cold night wind. Lucy's hair blew across her face and into the air, the smell of peaches now swirling around, freely. Her white sleevless tanktop flowed within the breeze, while her hands colied up into fists, swinging violently back and forth from running. "Daddy?!" Lucy kept running, looking at the light. "Lucy.. it is me!Nrymallein!" The voice had called back. Lucy heard the name, and squealed with excitement as she ran towards the voice. Soon a man with blonde hair and emerald green eyes smiled straight at Lucy, holding his arms out as a warm welcome. Lucy took this invite and accepted, as she jumped into Nrymallein's arms, hugging him. "Daddy it is you!" Lucy started crying and looked up at the man. "I missed you soo much!" Her tears slipped down her face without warning and she began crying again, burying her face into his long coat. _

_A warm and pleasant grin broke out onto Nrymallein's face as he wrapped his arms around Lucy and hugged her back. "I missed you too Lucy."._

_Lucy had been calling Nerra her mother, and Nrymallein her father, They had treated her like a daughter and never left her alone in the darkest days and always made her feel loved. Lucy had not seen Nrymallein for 3 years. He left and didn't come back until she turned 8._

_"Daddy.. are you leaving me again?" Lucy had said, her voice cracking with sadness as her moist, watery eyes looked up at him, threatning to weep again. Nrymallein smiled at her sadly and nodded his head. "I am afraid so Lucy.". Lucy began whimpering again and started to cry. Nrymallein took this chance and hugged her close. "Lucy.. I will visit you soon.. I promise.". "You promise daddy?" Lucy's tiny voice splitting the silence open. "I promise Lucy.". And with that, Nrymallein kissed her forehead and stood up, looking in front of him, his smile widening._

_"Ah.. hello Nerra.". Lucy heard his muffled voice as she was still hugging him. Nerra had a very small smile on her face. "Hello king Nrymallein." Nerra replied. Lucy cirulated around and ran, before hugging her mother, her sniffles not decreasing. "It is okay Lucy.." Nerra said, and picked her daughter up unto her back, her glance never departing away from the king's form. "Well.. I suppose this is a goodbye." Nerra had spoken, her smile becomg more friendly. "Yes.. I suppose it is." Nrymallein gestured a nod with his head, and looked behind him. "Well I must go now." Nrymallein turned to Lucy and smiled, waving as he turned around. "Goodbye Lucy!". Nerra observed Lucy's sad face and turned around the other way, walking back to the village._

_Lucy laid her head against her mother's neck as she rode on her mother's back. "I love you daddy." Lucy whispered. With that, she fell asleep._

* * *

Lucy grimaced slightly but snapped back into reality as everyone began to walk again and talk. Lucy stood back up and finished organizing her fruit for the harvest. She got done and tilted her head, studying the way she adjusted the fruit. "Perfect! Mother will be so pr..." Lucy stopped her talking and looked down as numerous tugs pulled on her dress. "L-Lucy.. can y-you p-please give me and m-my friends a p-piggy-back r-ride?" A little girl known as, Carna with blonde hair and teal eyes messed with her thumbs. 4 other children surrounded Lucy as well, nervous smiles attached to their faces.

Chuckling, Lucy turn around and bent down, her back facing the children. "One at a time children." giggled Lucy. Carna instantly jumped on Lucy's back and laughed, holding unto Lucy's shoulders. Lucy zoomed around like an airplane, moving around people so she wouldn't bump into everyone. All of the blood elves smiled at Lucy and admired her way with children. Some blood elves even pitched in and let the rest of the blood elf children unto their backs and followed Lucy around.

"WEEEEEEE!" Screamed Carna. Her laughing and screams of joy encircled the village, causing everyone to laugh along and watch Lucy happily. "Okay Carna, now I will be a unicorn!" Lucy stated, her voice cracking with chuckles. "Yay!" Carna hugged Lucy, and wrapped her arm's around Lucy's neck, careful not to choke her.

A royal member of the royal family spotted Lucy, and beamed. "King Nrymallein, isn't that elf just wonderful?" the royal elf asked. Nrymallein looked over to where the royal elf gestured and stopped what he was doing. Nrymallein looked at the night elf and stared, his eyes widening in shock. "Excuse me Marnia, I must do something!". As soon as that was said, Nrymallein ran as fast as he could, heaving his legs within each hurried step towards the 18-year-old night elf.

As Nrymallein ran, he saw the girl give a piggy-back ride to a young blood elf child. "You there... stop!" Nrymallein yelled at the girl and stopped running as he stood in front of her.

Lucy stopped and stared at the king. With the girl on her back, they both bowed and then looked at him as they went to continue what they were doing. Nrymallein closed his eyes and had a flashback of Nerra carrying Lucy on her back.. when he opened his eyes, it was Lucy now older, carrying a young blood elf on her back.

"L-Lucy.." said Nrymallein, as he walked slowly closer. "D-daddy..?" Lucy questioned, setting the child down and standing still as she took a quick glimpse at his figure. Everything became quiet between the two elves. All of the villager elves also became quiet and just stared at the strange scene before them.

"L-Lucy.. t-that.. i-is that you?" asked Nrymallein. Lucy snorted sarcastically. "Duh daddy.. I am the only night elf here silly!" laughed Lucy, on the edge of tears, her voice breaking down as she tried not to cry. Nrymallein was the first to cry as he ran to Lucy and hugged her to him. "Lucy.. my dearest daughter!" Nrymallein cried out. Lucy was the next to cry as she buried her face into his chest and hugged him. "Yes daddy.. it's me..". Dripping with tears, and joyful reuniting, Lucy and Nrymallein kept holding each other close, their crying never-ceasing.

"Awww's." were heard from the crowd followed by cheering and claps. Lucy and Nrymallein turned to everyone and smiled, wiping away their tears. Nerra watched from inside of the crowd, her clapping beating all of the other blood elven's claps.

Nrymallein wiped the last remaining tears away and walked in front of the whole village. He smiled and threw his arms up wildly. "Let us begin our festival!" He shouted, his voice traced with excitement as he gently grabbed daughter and led her to the big table to sit beside him. As all of the elves were fenced around the big, wooden/golden table, they bowed to the royal family and to each other to display well learned respect. Nrymallein swiftly stood up and held his drink to his chest, looking at everyone with his tender broad smile filled with courage and strength.

"Tonight is a very special night for our Gracious Harvest.." Nrymallein trailed off slightly and smiled at his daughter as he took her hand and stood her up. "After years and years of working, and battling.. I have finally been rejoined with my daughter." The proud ness in his voice dribbled out of his mouth swaying towards the ears of people, making their smiles widen. Most of the blood elves laughed when Lucy started to blush with shyness as she stood in front of 89 blood elves, her grin going crooked and her face turning red as a garnet.

Lucy stared at a sea of red and blonde, glinting eyes shining upon her nervous and shy silhouette as it gleamed with happiness and beauty amongst the villagers. "I am very thankful I am finally back with my father." Lucy coughed to herself and picked her glass up, shoving it into the air and smiling. "To the Gracious Harvest!" Lucy said loudly.

"To the Gracious Harvest!" A wave of voices tumbled after her and soon, talking and laughter was once heard again. Nrymallein and Lucy sat down and began to eat and drink, talking to each other about upcoming festivals and birthdays.

"THE JIVANIANS (Jiva- Ny- Ons).. SOMEONE HELP!" A voice screamed with horror and dismay broke the barricade of talking like an arrow piercing the whispering wind. All of the blood elves turned to the voice and stood up. Lucy watched silently, and alarm washed over her as the uneasiness and tension of the villagers scared her. The voice startled Lucy and she bit her lips.

"I cannot help myself..." Lucy whispered to herself and ran past the table and to the voice. There was a young elf who looked about 19 years old. He was a male with black hair and white eyes. He had purple markings all over his very pale body and he was wearing a black suit with purple stitching. Lucy gasped slightly and took a close look at the male.

"He... he is a night elf?!". It was true. The male was a night elf just like Lucy. He had shaggy black hair that barely touched his shoulders. (Think of Kaname's hair from Vampire knight. It kind of looks like that except it is a little short and the ends touch his shoulder.) His white eyes were twitching with slight pain as blood trickled down the side of his head, and a thin line of blood strolling down his chin from the corner of his lip. A stab wound was visible through his black clothing and he fell to his knees, wincing with pain.

"S-sir... w-what happened to you!?" Asked Lucy, as she got onto her knees also, looking at him with eyes wide and full of concern and worry. The male looked at her and widened his eyes for a bit, as he gently reached his hand up hesitating as pain rippled through his body like stones skimming through water. He rested his hand upon her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb gently. "Lucy.. is that.. is that you?" He asked and stared at her, his eyes looking her face over. Lucy frowned with a confused expression.

"How do you know my name?" Asked Lucy with sudden suspicion. The male opened his mouth wide and a saddened expression drenched his handsome features.

"Lucy!... it's me! Leon!" I'm your twin brother! Remember?". Lucy stopped and just stared, her mind and thoughts were being ran over time after time, her heart-stopped and she searched for memories of this strange night elf named Leon. That is when something popped up into her mind.

* * *

**UNKNOWN FLASHBACK**

_"Hehehehehe! Higher brother! I want to touch the moon with my feet!" Lucy giggled, and wiggled her toes as she pointed them to the sky, desperately trying to touch the silver moon. _

_"Okay sister, let us see if you can touch the moon." A cute little 4 year-old boy with black short hair and blue eyes pushed a very young Lucy at the age of 3 that was laughing._

_"Hahahaha! Brother I touched a star!" Lucy's little voice called out to her brother and made him laugh also. "Great job sis! Now.. can you touch the heavens?" The little boy smirked and kept pushing her, smiling as her feet slipped into the air within each push. "I can touch the havens I know I can!" Lucy smiled once more and dipped her foot into the air again. The little boy grinned at how she said heaven and sighed. "Sister.. we'd better go inside with mommy and daddy.. they said it is dangerous when it is dark."_

_Lucy puckered her lips and pouted before getting off of the swing and nodding at her brother when she looked up at him. "Okay brother.. let's go inside!". Lucy chuckled and grasped her brother's hand with hers and ran with him to a big wooden hut._

_The little boy's confused expression turned to a look of joy and playfullness as they both ran up to the hut._

* * *

Lucy kept staring at the male, as she started to blink again. The male named Leon, grinned the same grin that little boy from Lucy's flashback grinned. "You believe me now sis?".

"Remember how we used to catch butterflies in our meadow, and push each other on the swings to see if we could touch the moon, stars and heavens?" Leon's smile faded as he looked away. "You don't remember do you Lucy..". Lucy sighed and looked at him. "I only had one flashback.. but I don't if it was really you.." Lucy saw the look on Leon's face and looked away also.

After Lucy had looked away, clanking of items and footsteps were heard outside of the castle gate. "IT'S THE JIVANIANS, RUN EVERYONE!". Screaming and shrieks were heard as elven men jumped over the walls and ran towards people, aiming and shooting their weapons. Lucy and Leon looked at the men, their faces twisting with expressions of panic and fright. Leon grasped his wound and tried to stand himself up, but failed. His greathing became more faster and slower, as sweat trickled down his forehead, blending in with the crimson blood.

Lucy noticed and wrapped her arms around his and helped him up. Leon looked at Lucy and then pointed to the gates. "Come on Lucy... we have to run!" he yelled. Lucy looked at the running villagers and shook her head. "No Leon.. we have to help everyone! We can't leave them here!". Lucy stopped talking as she spotted some children huddling together as men surrounded them, smirking with evil smiles and raising their weapons up above the children.

"NO!" Lucy quickly hid Leon behind a hut and ran to the children, glaring at the men with a very angry look. "Don't.. you...harm..those..children!" She stopped behind the men and they turned to her, laughing and smirking at the beautiful elven standing their with no protection and no weapons. "Ehehe.. look what we got here.. a night elf! She lookes like a gem!" He smiled a smug look at Lucy, looking her up and down. The other man laughed. "Yeah.. we could keep her as a slave and make her become our wife!". The rest of the men laughed at the sick jokes. Lucy balled her fists up and yelled at the men. "I wasn't talking about me.. now back away from those chil..." Lucy had quit talking.

Different men had surrounded Lucy and directed their weapons at Lucy. "Miss.. you are coming with us." One of the elven men spoke up. Lucy looked around her and cluldn't move because of the sharp weapons pointed at her. One move, and she could easily die. The man grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground before the rest of the men looked down at her, their serious faces and weapons tempting her to plead for her life.

"Ma'am.. is your name Lucy?" he asked. Lucy glared at him and nodded solemnly. "Good then.. Lucy we have come to kill you for becoming allies with blood elves of the kingdom of Merracylin.". Time stopped for Lucy as the swords got closer to her nek and body. She backed herself further against the ground and felt the tips of her elven ears bob against the earthy ground.

Lucy's eyes frantically looked at each men, as she gulped. Her heart sped up like a rocket and thumped themselves against her ribcage. Her arms and legs shook and felt like liquid as she laid there.

What would she do?

* * *

That is the end of chapter 1. Thank you to all of my viewers who have been favoriting my stories and liking them. That modivates me to write more stories for you :D. Now I have a question for all of my readers. Do you think this story is good or not, and if it is good should I continue to write it?


End file.
